


Warm On a Cold Night

by Chuchiwan



Series: DPxSMxAxO [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is struggling, Sequel to Need Not Be, Wade is struggling, always happy endings here, relationships are hard when you are a super, serious plot as a backdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: After all the Craziness that kicked off their relationship, Peter and Wade are ready to take a big step and move in together. Life as a mutant crime fighting couple isn’t as simple as it seems when things in New York get crazy once again. And what’s up with Wade lately? Sequel to Need Not Be.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: DPxSMxAxO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884550
Comments: 17
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I’d post the first chapter of this story a week after I finished Need Not Be? Lol. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy~

Peter opened the door to the room he had called his bedroom since he was six years old. It had been the room in which he had spent hours upon hours coming up with and putting together his Spider-Man persona. It had been his place of comfort when he couldn’t help but let what Flash and his gang said about him get under his skin. It was the place where Aunt May would tuck him in with a kiss and promise him the sweetest dreams.

Now it was stripped. Bare. The bed was still adorn with his plain blue sheet but his nest of blankets and pillows was gone. The dresser and desk also remained but now empty and barren of his organized mess.

The only thing left was a single box.

With a heavy breath he picked it up.

“Mmm~ I am loving this view.” Wade piped up behind him.

The younger straightened up and turned towards his mate with an unimpressed look. “You’ve literally said that every time I’ve come here to grab a box- something you said you would be doing too but I guess you just came to watch, huh?”

The alpha made an affronted noise and pushed off from his perch in the doorway to approach Peter. “And I still am loving the fact that you’re giving such beautiful booty lifting action.”

The younger rolled his eyes and let his mate take the box from his arms. “No getting frisky, Wade. I’m banning you from anything remotely sexual until we’re moved in completely.” He tried to stay stern but the absolute deviation shone through their bond.

“What?! But that could take DAYS! I secretly pop a boner every thirty-two minutes! Petey, I’ll _die_!”

Peter snorted, “Every thirty-two minutes, huh? Sounds like a real problem. You should go to the doctor or something.”

His alpha wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows at him and leaned in “Paging Dr.Parker!” He tried to kiss him then, making ‘mwah mwah mwah’ noises and puffing out his lips like a fish. It had his smaller mate actually breaking out into a full on laugh as he pretended like he couldn’t push him away.

There was a knock on the doorframe and both men looked over to see May standing in the doorway with an amused smile on her face.

“You boys…” she shook her head in mock reprimand, causing her nephew to blush profusely and lean away from Wade as if that would make up for their somewhat childish antics. 

Her eyes fell to the box in the alpha’s arms and her smile turned a touch nostalgic “That’s the last of it, huh?”

Wade felt the drop in Peter’s mood and read the room well enough to announce mildly “I’ll just take this…” 

May stepped into the room as the mercenary left. Her arm found its way around Peter’s shoulders and she rubbed his tensed back comfortingly as they both looked over the remains of what had once been his sanctuary. His nest.

“My little boy’s all grown up.” She rasped out and Peter knocked his head against hers. “May, I’ve been an adult for four years.”

“Well, legally, yes… but you’ve always felt like my sweet-Pete. The one who thought all alphas were yucky and was struggling to find a job that could support his bottomless pit of an appetite. Now you’re bonded to an alpha, you got the lab position at the hospital _and_ a side job at Stark Industries…”

She pulled back a little and gave him a watery smile “And now you’re moving out. I’m… I’m _so_ proud of you, Peter.”

Tears glittered in her eyes and he felt his chest swell with emotion as they pulled each other into a tight embrace. 

_Should we go back in there?_

Peter pulled away and sighed, letting his eyes roam about one last time. “I should go make sure he isn’t ramming it into the trunk. That box had some glass in it.”

She nodded in turn and followed him from the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Wade was idealing in the living room but pretended to be just coming back in when he heard them coming from the room. Peter gave him a knowing look when he rounded into the living room. It was getting harder and harder to hide things from each other. Especially when they were in the same vicinity as each other. Their bond had steadily grown stronger and stronger over the half of year they had been bonded. It became more difficult to spend time apart, hence last month's decision to move in together. Peter had already been spending four nights a week at the mercenary’s. It was just convenient to live with each other. 

This would actually be the first time Peter would see their new place in person. Wade had handled renting the extremely pricey looking top floor flat. When the younger had meekly offered to put forward what he could for rent each month, Wade had refused to accept it. Peter’s guilt and shame over not being able to help with the bills was evident in his expression so the alpha was quick to designate his mate with the food budget for the both of them. “You need to eat twice as much as I do anyways.” He had explained and Peter readily took to the idea.

“I’ll come visit on Wednesday, okay? Maybe we can order some food and watch one of those awful Hallmark movies?” The young hero suggested, his worry about leaving May all alone in the house by herself seeping through his brave exterior. She was handling it much better than he was.

“Sounds like a plan- Wade, don’t you be a stranger either, okay? I may not be able to come to your place but you are both always welcome here.”

Right. One of Wade’s precautions- on top of buying a new place away from his ‘celebratory safe house’ he had been bringing Peter to throughout their relationship, he was determined to get a place so discreetly, that nobody knew where they were. Not Weasel, not any of the Avenger, none of the baddies- not even Peter’s friends and family. 

May had accepted this after Peter had explained it away as being a matter of safety due to Wade working with the X-Men. Her only stipulation was that he had to promise to check in or visit regularly and stay in the city so if anything bad happened, she could be there for them.

“I’ll definitely tag along with Petey! Still haven’t given you my measurements for that sweater you promised.”

Peter’s bashfulness seeped through their bond and caused Wade to snicker. The younger was wearing the surprisingly well made sweater May had embarked on when they were still dealing with the fallout of the hospital shooting. Peter had asked her to make it black and red like Wade’s Deadpool suit and oh how the alpha loved it when she had given it to Peter for Christmas.

Loved it a little too much, to his embarrassment. The mercenary had even gone as far as to ask May to make him a red and blue one.

Aunt May gave both Peter and Wade tight hugs before wishing them goodbye. The young hero tried to linger a bit more, but the beta was having none of it, she all but pushed him out the door, softening the blow with a kiss on his cheek from where her head still poked out between the door and it’s frame. “I love you both so much. Good luck unpacking, boys!”

They climbed into the car in silence until both the doors were shut. Wade pulled Peter to him, over the middle console in an attempt to hug him. 

“Aw, baby boy. It’s okay! I read that it’s always hard on omegas to leave their nests and their parental figures.”

Peter sighed, hating the fact he relaxed into his alpha’s touch despite the car jabbing him in the ribs. The idea that he was experiencing something that was typical for the average omega rubbed him the wrong way even if he knew his alpha meant well. Wade could feel his sadness, his fears and his worries but unlike the first time the omega experienced turbulent emotions through their bond, Wade didn’t let himself get overwhelmed by the strong feelings and instead projected his own warmth and love to try and cheer his mate up a bit.

It worked wonders and after a moment Peter pulled away from him with a sheepish smile “I know, it’s going to take me a bit to… adjust.”

“Take all the time you need, sweetheart.”

The new flat had a much less conspicuous exterior compared to Wade’s last place. It screamed office space from the outside, not luxury or even living space. Wade explained that it had been a company building in the eighties but the cubicle had been knocked out as well as a few walls and now it was the stylish living quarter Wade had sent him pictures of.

Peter was a little doubtful but as they made their way up to the top floor. The alpha had to produce a key to access their new places floor number- all the while blabbing about some of the other people who lived below them; harmless hackers, a mistress of a local politician, he also swore he ran into Steve Buscemi in the underground parking structure.

When the doors opened, Peter was kinda blown away. It was as if they had taken an elevator to some rich millionaire’s abode. Wade had already furnished the place but hadn’t gotten around to unpacking his own things, as boxes were sat about the plush carpet.

Well, it was obvious Wade had a certain taste. Comfy couches, hardwood floors, big windows, plush rugs, and awkward, mildly antisocial nerds.

The alpha looked to Peter expectantly after setting down the boxes he had carried up from the underground garage. “What do you think?” 

The younger smiled and sat his own armful of boxes down and looked around the room again with mock criticism.

“It’ll do.” He said airly. His eyes met Wade’s grin and he couldn’t help but break character, laughing. “It’s beyond perfect, Wade.” The older pulled him to him and Peter pretended to be annoyed by the cuddling, even as he wrapped his arms around his mate he was still making faces and noises of decent. “You’re such a brat, Baby boy!” Wade whined and nuzzled against Peter’s marked scent gland before his voice dropped to a husky whisper pressed into the shell of the younger’s ear “What do you say we go start breaking in our bedroom?” His gloved hands trailed up the omega’s sides, lifting his sweater in bunches that exposed some of Peter’s stomach to the cold air. It got a shiver out of the younger so he pressed on, his lips left open mouth kisses to the skin right behind his mate’s cute ear. “Damn, let's put unpacking on hold and do that. `Had no idea how much us moving in together was a turn on for me. Mmm.”

He leaned in, guiding Peter’s head towards his for a kiss on the lips and the younger kissed him back with a smile but ended it when Wade tried to deepen it. 

“Later. First the rest of the boxes, Chinese food- and then we at least need to unpack the estials-“

“But being a responsible adult is so fucking _boring_ , Petey!” 

Peter rolled his eyes “I know, but once it’s done we don’t have to deal with it anymore. It’ll just be you and me and our version of normal domestic bliss. Ya know; working during the day, coming home and having dinner together, then going out and punching bad guys.”

That seemed to ease the pout some “Good ol’ domestic bliss, huh? I’m sure it’s as easy as that and nothing is going to try and get in the way of it.”

They followed Peter’s verbal checklist of things they needed to accomplish fairly successfully but unpacking the estials was pushed off to tomorrow’s problem and they had fallen into bed, nothing more than a sloppy mess of limbs and raspy, halfhearted threats. Cleaning up the trail of clothing leading from the couch to their bed would also be a matter to deal with in the morning.

They dozed for a while after their passionate tussle, with Peter curling up against the side of Wade's molting chest. Sweat and cum had his warm flesh sticking to the furnace of heat that was his alpha but Peter couldn't find it in himself to care all that much in the moment. He sighed contently while absentmindedly running the tips of his fingers along the expanse of his mate’s shifting muscles. 

In moments like these, drifting in the post-orgasmic haze, their bond tightened just that much more and everything was exposed and open between them. As Wade had once tried to describe the sensation; 'Like two open wounds spilling into the same puddle of blood.` gruesome, yes, but just about the best way either of them had been able to put into words.

The spilling adjunctive was extremely accurate, too. In those moments Peter felt like his mind was spilling out of his body. It had terrified him- still did, but Wade was the same, everything bare for his omega to see as much as he tried to hide away the ugly parts.

Peter kissed his alpha`s arm that was draped over his shoulder when he felt that bright burning love. Wade's mind was filled with pain from his past a lot of times so it was nice when he felt positive emotions from him. Sometimes Peter would be so much deeper into his mate’s emotions than he intended and would end up bringing painful feelings buried below to the surface. When he did this, he always felt horrible and tried to fix it however he could. 

Wade was much better at avoiding the landmines in Peter`s head. when the younger had pointed this out with some frustration, the alpha had reassured him that the only reason he himself knew more than him was because of some "fucked up, nonconsensual fusions" in his past that lead to him sharing a body with other people beyond just the voices. It hurt Peter's head to try and wrap his mind around some of the things Wade had done so he chose to just accept that he would need a little more practice with the emotional connection than his mate.

They were both starting to drift off, both still sharing the joined space between their souls, feeling close and loved by one another… when Peter felt a shift in the space. At first, he figured Wade had fallen asleep and had been pulled back into his own again, but then there was a dull burst of activity in the far end of the imaginary puddle of their mixed emotions. It was the area Wade's feelings tended to bounce around speractically. Curiously, Peter’s half asleep mind wandered over to the source. The body he imagined for his consciousness reached for the wall of the shared space, practically saw and felt the subtle pulsating light behind it and the warmness of the white wall. The wall was so warm, in fact, that it was nearly the same sensation of Peter's real hand running over Wade's skin.

What was going on behind that wall? His curiosity only grew when he heard the muffled sound of someone speaking, but his attention drifted as a dream pulled him away from the wall. In the dream he was sticking to the side of a building in his normal clothes and fighting Black Widow. It was a strange dream. definitely not the strangest he’s had but definitely stranger than dreams of grocery shopping or stressing about a test he wasn’t prepared for, which seemed to be his go too.

Even in his dream, he could still feel a slight nagging in the background of that wall, to the point his mind slowly let the dream fall away in the middle of the action so he could focus in on their shared space again. The wall burned when he touched it this time around and he heard Wade grumble in his sleep in response.

Peter should’ve let it go. Should’ve let himself forget all about it and just gone to sleep.

But Peter was compulsive and endlessly curious, so he put his hand back on the wall, ignored the initial heat, and _pushed_. 

Peter gasped out loud, eyes snapping open and mind ablaze with pain and heat. The sensations were so overwhelming that he almost didn’t register Wade shooting up in bed beside him.

The younger clamped his eyes shut waiting as the waves of overwhelming feelings to ebb away. His hand clutched at his mate’s bicep with too much strength. He knew, but he couldn’t get his fingers to unlatch from him. Much like how his heart raced along despite his attempts to rein it in.

It wasn’t until the yellow glow of the nightstand lamp shown behind his eyelids that Peter felt his connection to Wade ripped out from under him. He spluttered and opened his eyes again to find the mercenary leaning over him, his teeth bared and the burnt orange of his eyes filled with anger and confusion. 

Peter had no idea what he had done and his immediate insticual reaction was to expose his neck to the angry alpha.

The room was silent besides the heavy breathing between them. Peter waited for his mate to scent him and calm down but he didn’t. Instead the alpha leaned away and cursed with a shuddering breath. Hands coming up to clutch at the sides of his head.

“What… what did you do, Peter?” His voice was little more than a growl that had the younger biting his lip. 

Their bond was taut with tension as both of their minds raced- raced faster than thoughts could form properly, until finally Wade seemed to come back to himself with a shaky exhale. Peter raised himself up on his elbows, watching his mate carefully, “Wade, what was that?”

Wade gave a quick laugh and wiped the sweat from the top of his head “some old stuff.”

Peter hesitated, then leaned over and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s bareback “I’m sorry, I had no idea what I was doing, it was just…” he couldn’t quite find the words for it. ‘Calling to me’ flitted to mind but he discarded it. Whatever was behind that wall wasn’t exactly calling to him, it had just been noticeable enough to catch his attention. Curiosity hadn’t killed the cat this time but it had certainly hurt the both of them. Whatever that soft, pliant wall hid behind it was probably not his to know and he should leave it at that.

“It’s okay, sweetums- like, _now_ it is, but let’s never do that again? Felt like you were trying to burrow into my skull with an unusually sharp spoon. I’m sorry I growled at you. Still gotta work on using my words, huh?”

The alpha sighed loudly and threw himself back into the pillow beside Peter and the latter twisted until he was on his side facing Wade. “It’s’ fine. It was my fault- Are you really okay? That seemed… really bad.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s just a nasty old feeling. Ripped me apart mentally and physically- but it’s okay Spider-boo, Really. You didn’t know any better.”

Peter still felt like shit for poking at it and resolved to making it up to Wade in the morning. Maybe he would try to make him breakfast for once. He’d never really attempted to cook for his alpha… he’d probably end up making cereal, considering they hadn’t really unpacked much of anything. In the moment, he settled with snuggling up close to his mate’s chest, leaving a stray kiss to his sternum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violent stuff takes place in this chapter.

Peter’s schedule had changed dramatically in the time between bonding with Wade and finally moving in together. He had said goodbye to his job at the hospital for one. His transfer to Lab Technician was deathly slow and Peter needed more money if he was going to try and be more independent financially. So, with a rather depressing goodbye to Gwen he left the information desk. They had each other’s numbers though. They were actually planning on meeting up to chat after they both got off of work as they had a couple of times now.

What he had really worried about was Mr.Stark’s response to Peter asking about actual employment. They had danced around it for a couple of years, with Mr.Stark suggesting it would be much more convenient for the both of them and Peter saying it would be nice but not that summer, or fall… or winter. It had stemmed from the young omega’s stubborn need to rely on himself above all others. He didn’t want to burden  
people and he definitely didn’t want to be given something he didn’t deserve. 

For a long time, he hadn’t thought he deserved a position at Stark Industries. An omega with no higher education than high school? Wade had really been the one to show him just how great he was not ‘even though he was an omega’ but ‘ _because_ he was an omega’. And he was smart- smarter than Mr.Stark himself in some aspects. Sure he didn’t have a degree to show for it but Peter devoured used biochemistry and algebraic geometry text books he’d bought at a thrift store with his eyes whenever he had the opportunity to sit down. 

Why else would Mr.Stark have suggested he work for him multiple times if he didn’t see the spark of potential in him? Of course, the confidence Peter now felt inside himself didn’t translate as well when he had met with Mr.Stark in his office that fateful day. He had ended up stammering through some unnecessary information; him and Wade were thinking about moving in together, how Peter didn’t like his hours at work, how he barely made above minimum wage. While he rambled on, Tony just watched him from the other side of his desk, slightly reclined in his plush leather chair, one hand resting on the slick black desk. He didn’t interrupt, just sat there stone faced. Of course, that in turn made Peter even more nervous than before. Tugging at the end of his shirt anxiously, he hesitantly mentioned the older alpha’s job offers and if the offer still stood, then he waited in terrified suspens for his reply.

Tony had shaken his head, but Peter remained hopeful when he saw the smirk on his mentor’s lips “God, is that the way you interview for jobs? The hospital must’ve taken pity on you or something.” A beat passed and the he rolled his eyes “But I know you’ve got a great brain up in that noggin so yeah, sure. You’re hired.”

And that’s how Peter started working for Mr.Stark full time. Peter could now pay for Wade and his food, the utilities (not that Wade let him pay for the later), and still have a good chunk to put into savings. He was thinking of buying Wade something really nice in the future to show how much he appreciated everything he did for him.

One of the many other perks that came with working with Stark was his flexible hours. Peter could clock in and clock out whenever he wanted. Mr.Stark’s only stipulation was a couple of projects a week, Peter had to either finish or report to Mr.Stark why he wouldn’t have the time. Peter has managed to turn in every assignment given to him on time, sometimes even the day it was given. He loved the sequences and chemistry that formed the harmony between organic life and robotics. It was the best job he ever had. 

He was making his way towards Gwen and his meet up spot. It was less than a block from the hospital. Some well lit parking lot a small food stand occupied. There was very impressive graffiti on the brick wall bracketing the parking lot. It was the Taskmaster getting the uppercut of his life from Captain America. 

He glanced at it now as he made his way into the parking lot to wait for Gwen. He paused, doing a double take when he saw someone else- skills with spray paint not quite as polished as the first- had added two new figures to the background of the drawing. Getting a bit closer a laugh puffed out of him. It was Wade and him- well, not Wade and him but definitely Deadpool and Spider-Man. They were cheering Captain America on from a rooftop behind all the action. Peter loved it. He couldn’t help but pull out his phone and take a picture of the mural. He would send it to Steve and Wade. They’d both would get a kick out of it.

It was still a bit before his beta friend would get off work, so he ordered a sandwich at the food stand and stood under its awning despite the fact the sun was already gone over the building, shooting Wade the picture before munching down on the sandwich.

He had taken two days off to deal with the whole process of moving, knowing full well that if he left it all up to Wade he would do something very… Deadpool. Something like displaying all of Peter’s underwear and putting his books and pictures in his dresser. He could be a punk like that sometimes. Peter was sure he just did dumb pranks like that because he liked seeing Peter irritated. He probably would have defended his actions with a massive toothy grin and the declaration that Peter looked adorable when he was frustrated. 

Yeah, no. He had put away all his own things. “Can I put this here?” Was his unsure question every couple of minutes and every couple of minutes his alpha would remind him that this wasn’t Wade’s place that he was moving into. It was both of theirs. Equally. 

Those words had almost made Peter melt into a puddle of happiness. He really couldn’t ask for a better alpha than Wade. He was just so… so great. 

His daydreaming about how amazing his mate was was promptly interrupted by his phone buzzing. He pulled it out and glanced down at Steve’s message back.

Steve: _WOW! What a talented artist! [star eye emoji, painting pallet emoji, red heart, blue heart]_

Steve: _Also love to see that the people of this city are starting to see you and Wilson on the good guys’ side! You both deserve more credit than you get! [thumbs up, grinning emoji]_

Peter’s smile couldn’t be wider. Ever since Wanda had introduced Steve to Emojis on his phone texting Cap had gotten a whole lot more funny. He put them on everything he sent. Including serious messages reminding the whole team there was an Avengers meeting at the Tower. Also, encouragement from one of Peter’s childhood hero’s alway made his chest flutter with warmth.

It lasted for a minute, enough time for Peter to send back a smiley face with a tongue poking out the corner and a ‘Thanks, Cap! Really means a lot coming from you!’. Then his thoughts faltered and his smile fell. It was that thing again. He thoughts consumed specifically by that white, hot wall. It had hurt Wade and him both when he had tried to push through it. There could be nothing good behind it…

And yet,

Peter couldn’t help but think about it. Something about it was endlessly fascinating and alluring. He wanted to dive past the heat, past the pain.

There was something seriously wrong with him. Something was wrong with whatever that was behind the wall.

He was still thinking about it when his cell went off again in his hand.

There was a couple from Wade coming in and one from Ned that just ended up being a meme.

Wade: _Ehy are u and iz so little!? Boo! Fantastic definition on Ol’Cap’s junk tho_

Peter: _Why are you studying his junk, hmm?_

Water: _Just comparing junk size. Mines def bigger_

Peter: _You’re so dumb._

Wade: _I can practically see those big sparkly hearts in your eyes._

Wade: _Check out this street art!_

Attached to that text was a dark picture of a brick wall. Fresh red paint dripping from the crude drawing of Spider-Man and Deadpool making out. A large triangle stretching out from the mercenary’s waist in a very huge boner. Almost as big as Spider-Man's butt.

Peter: _Wade._

Peter: _Please tell me you didn’t tag that somewhere people will see._

Peter was shaking his head at his phone, embarrassment nearly overpowered by the hilarity of catching his mostly reformed mate in the act of doing something wrong. Peter loved graffiti art, but not if it was vulgar like Wade’s was. Kids lived in the city too, ya know.

Wade: “ _Want some yumyums before patrol babykins?”_

Peter scrunched his nose up at that. 

Peter: “ _Stop changing the subject. And not if you’re gonna call it ‘yumyums’_ ”

Peter: “ _And Babykins? [barfing emoji, thumbs down emoji]”_

Wade: “ _LOLZ!!!_

Wade: “ _whattabout Indian foods?”_

Wade: “ _Scratch that… not a good idea before patrol [fire emoji, smiley poop emoji]_ ”

He laughed under his breath. Wade and Steve with their excessive emojis. It was kinda endearing, if he was going to be completely honest. He checked the time at the top left of his screen. Gwen would be getting off right around now. It wouldn’t be more than another couple minutes before her power walking led her to the parking lot. Depending on her mood, they’d either sit and chat or take a walk up and then down the street. After they had caught up, they’d part ways in the parking lot with the promise to actually plan a day they could get together and have dinner at a restaurant like they always said they would, and then Peter would find some rooftop and slip out of his Peter Parker clothes and into his Spider-Man mask.

That never changed. What he was still getting used to was meeting up with his mate and patrolling almost every night together.

Peter: _”TMI, lol.”_  
Peter: _”I’m honestly really craving pizza… I’ll give you $20 if you get Leonardo’s! TvT pls and thanks”_

Wade was already forming a response before Peter sent out the second text and another picture popped up. A selfie of Wade in his Deadpool getup and Leonardo’s pizzeria’s outdated neon sign glowing overhead.

Wade: _”Want your fave, boo?”_

Peter couldn’t help but smile to himself. Wade knew him so well.

Wade: _”$20? I’ve literally wiped my ass with a 20 before, honey. Gotta sweeten the pot a little for daddy~ <3 *wink wink*”_

Peter: _”You’re getting me that pizza. We both know it. We’ll see how patrol goes and maybe I’ll forgive you for your trash art. ;p_ ”

He didn’t watch for Wade’s response. Gwen called out his name and he gave her a sympathetic smile when he realized the woman looked like she had been dragged through the mud. Her hair not sleek and in its place, a coffee stain on the cuff of her white shirt, and a deep frown on her face. It broke into tired relief upon catching his attention. She plopped down on the plastic bench beside him and dramatically laid the top half of her body on the cool surface.

She sighed “I miss you. New girl sucks.”

Peter patted his friend’s arm in comfort “Is it tea time?”

A fire sparked in her eyes when she looked up from the table's surface. She slung her bag that was slipping from her shoulder more aggressively than needed “Oh, yes. I’m about to spill some serious tea- oolong, baby.”

He rolled his eyes and got up. “Let me buy you a sandwich first.”

…

Peter landed soundlessly on the roof behind the imposing red clad alpha. He had agreed that it was a safe idea to put trackers in both of their suits. The hope was to avoid what had happened to Peter in December the year before- what with being kidnapped by Norman Osborn’s failed test subjects and what not. Norman hadn’t stayed in jail long, but his degrees in both the sciences and medical fields were revoked. 

Harry was still extremely overwhelmed with trying to pull Oscorp out of the shadow of his father’s actions but he had managed a quick message back to Peter’s apology for thinking he might have something to do with the whole human testing thing. His alpha friend had said it was fine and that he was glad Peter took him out for it. And as far as Peter knew, Norman was ‘retiring in the Caribbean’ and had left his company in shambles for Harry to deal with. If he could, the young hero would bring Norman back to New York and nail him with a few dozen counts of murder and unethical use of his medical labs. But two of the people who could pin him directly to the experiments were dead, and the other had disappeared into the shadows.

Peter moaned in delight when he caught sight of the pizza box in Wade’s lap as he came and sat down beside his mate at the lip of the roof. He was nearly always hungry. Since he had gone off his heat suppressants he found that the combination of his Spidey powers and omega hormones when his heat was close by would burn through energy like a coal engine. Tony didn’t like when he ate at his desk in the labs so Peter tried to hold off eating for as long as he could but sometimes he had to eat something before he passed out. His heat was still a week out though, so he just had to keep eating more than usual for a few more days.

Wade snickered, setting his slice of ‘everything pizza’ back in the box to hand over the other, unopened box to the young hero.

“How come you only moan like _that_ for Leonardo’s and not when I play with your butt?”

Peter’s cheeks burned hotly but decidedly played it cool and shook his head “We don’t- you… urg. You don’t ‘play’ with Spider-Man- _me_. Remember?”

Wade nodded but there was a slyness to his exposed, pizza sauce smile. “Just because I have an uper cute mate now, doesn’t mean I can’t flirt with my fave arachnid- sorry not sorry Black Widow.”

To emphasize this point he leaned in and wiggled his brow at the younger “Bet Petey would even be down to clown with both of us.”

Peter pushed his boyfriend’s face away from his and tugged up his mask to take a bite of his Pizza “I highly doubt that. And if you won’t stop the flirting maybe just ease up a little? Or a lot? I just don’t want people getting the wrong idea of either of us, you know?”

“Nah, if I ease up now, the baddies will think something is up. And nothing is, right?”

Peter thought that over while chewing the crust in his mouth slowly. When he swallowed, he shrugged “Yeah, you’re probably right. But for Pete’s sake, stop trying to grab my ass every couple of seconds!”

“I see what you did there and it was horrendously dadjoke-y. I’ll stop grabbing your ass when it stops looking so plump and perfect!”

The younger rolled his eyes and shoved another piece of pizza into his mouth “That doodle of yours probably isn’t gonna help- especially if people find out you drew it.” He pointed with his cheese dripping slice while speaking with his mouth full.

Wade crossed his arms defensively “That wasn’t a doodle! It was portrayed!” Even with the mock defense in his voice, their bond told another story. Wade was practically overflowing with happiness and contentment. Peter was no different, loving the way their souls blended like watercolors. This was perfect. He wanted to spend every day of every month for as many years he could be Spider-Man just like this, with Wade at his side.

Peter was in the midst of drowning himself in Wade’s scent and emotions that shined bright in the shared pace between them, when his Spidey senses sent a powerful jolt racing up his spine. Danger screamed at him from behind. He instinctively grabbed for Wade and was washed with surprise when the mercenary was already grabbing hold of _him_. Tackling would have been a better word for it, sending them both over the ledge of the building. If it wasn’t for Peter’s webs, they would’ve plummeted to the sidewalk below much like the rest of his dinner (RIP triple cheese pizza). They were swinging across the street to the opposite rooftop just as the spot they had just vacated exploded. 

It was so dramatic and over the top that the young hero wasn’t sure he had just seen right. But he had sensed that rocket coming- had watched in slow motion as it blew up the rooftop and started a roaring fire. He gritted his teeth in anger and tried to quell his guilt and worry for the people inside the apartment building so he could assess the threat first.

“It came from over there.” Wade pointed out as he tugged his mask down and pulled out his katanas. Blood thirsty rage radiated off of him and waves. Something Peter had seen many times since they had bonded. The mercenary rarely took jobs from Weasel anymore and when they were on patrol together he didn’t kill at all. But there was no denying that he _wanted_ to. Especially when someone attacked Peter in a way that suggested they wanted to kill him… which was at least once every patrol.

Launching a rocket at them had apparently been the last straw in his resolve. The way his masked eyes squinted and his shoulders tensed shows he was gearing up for a battle. Peter grabbed his shoulder and projected calmness as best he could. Less killing had meant less chit chat from the voices and the omega was still on the fence about whether he liked them or not.

The tension slackened just the tiniest bit and they let their breathing synch up for a moment before nodding at each other.

Peter’s spidey senses lit and he knew the attacker(s) were readying another rocket. Without words, the mated couple moves together perfectly. Peter webbed the two closest walls and spun around them once, twice, thrice- until the tension in the fibers was so tight he couldn’t spin that way anymore and let the web spin him backwards with a speed and power that would make lesser men faint. 

Wade understood instantly and raised his arms at just the right second. Peter grabbed his arms and threw him. His super strength aided by the sheer speed on which he spun sent the mercenary shooting out like a rocket, blades drawn at his sides and a wicked grin on his face.

The four men several buildings away expected the agility and strength Spider-Man and Deadpool’s team up had recently been murmured about in the shadows of New York. They however, hadn’t expected their rocket to be returned with a human missile. That is, if you could really call Deadpool human. It was especially hard to see him other than a demon executioner when you’re jumping out of the way as he comes laughing a shrill, excited laugh with his blades gleaming at his sides.

Peter didn’t see the alpha land but he heard the shrieks of terror from their attackers and Wade’s giddy laugh. He rolled his eyes and slung a few webs to bring him to where the action was taking place and surprised himself with a laugh when he saw his mate was giving one of their attackers a vicious noogy.

“Do I have to separate you two?” He called with mock parental disappointment just as he landed a flying kick to the jaw of the unfortunate guy left to load the bazooka.

“Nah, mom. We’re just playing~!” Wade cooed back right before the goon whipped out a knife and dug it into the alpha’s eye. Peter cringed at the sight and couldn’t control their shared space within their bond filling with his inner omega’s distress at seeing his mate so badly hurt. Deadpool snarled and twisted the arm holding the blade until there was an auditable snapping sound and the man crumpled with a groan of pain. 

The younger looked to the last guy watching by the sidelines in apparent shock. Peter didn’t want to watch Wade wrench the blade out of his skull. But the moment Spider-Man was looking at the last guy head on, the dude was drawing back into himself and his hands flew to his shirt buttons. Peter wasn’t going to give him the chance to pull a weapon and shot several webs at him, trying to web the guy’s hand to his chest.

He would’ve too, if the guy hadn’t called out in near panic “W-Wait! I’m not with them! They grabbed me off the street and-“

“A likely story, buddy.” Wade grumbled irritably as he came over, all the while rubbing at the hole in his mask, like the stab into his eye was nothing more than a stray eyelash on his iris now.

The guy’s breath hitched in fright when the mercenary came over. He had probably heard about Deadpool’s extensive and nearly infinite hit list. Peter felt a little sorry for the guy even if he was still getting warnings from his senses. He gave a reluctant sigh.

“Why would they bring you along with them to attack us?” He prodded and the guy looked down at himself, he jerked about as if trying to free his hands and then gave a groan of fright “T-they told me to give you a message- said they wouldn’t detonate it if I just told you- you- they knew you wouldn’t hurt a civilian!”

Now both Wade and Peter tensed up. 

“Detonate what?” Wade asked flatly. Boiling protective instincts raised hot and red in their bond. The young hero put a calming hand on his shoulder in a silent urging for his mate to pull back some of his overwhelming emotions. He wasn’t the slightest bit bothered by the fact that his attempt to calm Wade simply amplified his intense emotions. If Peter understood correctly, they were currently in a very dangerous situation.

With a sobbing gasp, the man reached his shaky hands down slowly to his jacket. He never broke eye contact with Spider-Man, showing he wasn’t a threat, even with Deadpool pointing a gun defensively at him.

When the jacket parted a bit, Peter sucked in a breath of horror when the bright tangle of wires and belt they were attached to showed their ugly face.

Wade lowered his gun a fraction. His masked eyes were still narrowed in suspicion and his unease and anxiety spilled into their bond. Peter told himself not to let it bother him, but it still irritated him a little knowing Wade was only anxious because his mate was close to a potentially deadly threat. If the mercenary was out here, handling this situation by himself, he wouldn’t worry at all. He’d be all jokey-jokes and careless confidence. 

Damn. Had that annoyance spilled into the bond just now? Oh well. Maybe it would make Wade pull back some. 

The young hero took a cautious step forward “Okay. What’s your name, big guy?”

The man hiccuped on his tears, but managed out a meager “Brandon Davidson.”

Peter’s Spidey senses grew increasingly fervent that he should definitely stop approaching the bomb but he pushed through it. If he could get a closer look at the construction of the bomb, he could figure out what wire he could cut. Was it a time bomb? Remote controlled?

“Okay Brandon. We’re gonna try and get you out of that belt-“

Brandon took several clumsy steps back “No! They’re listening! They promised they’d let me go once I delivered his message!”

“Spidey-“ Wade warned when the younger took another step forward. If it wasn’t for his mate’s vice like hold on him through the bond reassuring and soothing, Wade would be grabbing at the hero and forcing him back. He trusted Spidey not to do anything _too_ dumb, but his instincts were painfully hard to brush off sometimes.

“Alright, that’s fine. Brandon. Tell me the message and then afterwards I’ll get you outta that thing.” Peter soothed calmly.

Brandon took a shaky breath in, “Fisk wanted to thank y-you for getting Osborn out of his way.”

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Peter knew something horrible was happening here. Fisk was a smart guy. There was no way he would send a message like this. He knew Spiderman could and would use the video of his suit to show the cops. Fisk had a reputation, he couldn't risk more negative press after spending a few months in the slammer for `false` claims to the legality of his business.

Wade was drawing the same conclusions, having briefly been the bodyguard to the kingpin something like a decade ago. He felt Peter's overwhelming panic and dread.

The mercenary was already moving forward when Peter started towards the bomb. It all played out in shocking slow motion. Peter lunged forward with a shout of “Brandon!” Just as the bomb detonated. The kid had no chance but Pete was so goddamn crushed by that realization that he had tried to save him anyway.

It sucked that the kid died, but Wade would be damned if he let Peter get caught in a bomb's destructive path. He yanked Peter to him, tucking him against his chest and turned his back to the burning heat. It tore through his flesh, seared the meat below, his ears heard the very beginning of the thunderous roar of the explosion before his eardrums burst.

None of that matter, what mattered was his mate who was clutching at him just as fiercely as he was holding him as the both of them were thrown back by the sheer force of the explosion.

It was no more than two seconds but it felt awfully long to them. Peter’s eyes were wide and he felt himself breathing hard, taking in lungful after lungful of his mate’s scent. It didn’t do much in the way of comfort with the way Wade smelt like _outrage, pained, blood thirsty, burnt_.

When the dust settled around them, all Peter could hear was ringing and the muffled base of Wade talking to him as he stroked his head. His mask fizzled and one of the lenses were destroyed in that split half second before Wade had shielded him. 

Then he found his way out of his shock and jerked out of Wade’s grasp knowing full well that reporters and police helicopters would be swarming the scene any second. His mate tried to reach for him again, but Peter shook his head stiffly. “Later.” Oh god, his voice was a wobbly mess and his head was throbbing. The young hero forced himself to approach the place where Brandon had once stood and felt his chest swell with remorse and guilt. There was little left of him and Peter didn’t want to look at the distinct crater in the concrete roof at his victim but he knew he had to. He had to see what he had caused. The innocence of a beta no more than a year or two younger than himself.

“Alright, Pete. That’s enough of that.” Wade’s voice sounded like it was coming to him in waves, fading in and out. The mercenary turned the shaking hero back to face him. “I know it hurts right now, but _you_ didn’t do this to him. You hear me?”

“But, Wade… Fisk only… only did that to him because he wanted me to get caught in the explosion.”

Wade was about to continue to argue with Peter, well into the night and early morning if that’s what it took to get his mate to stop blaming himself for what just happened, but then his ears perked at the sound of sirens quickly approaching. He settled with a frustrated sigh and grabbed hold of his mate’s hand, tugging him away from the scene. 

Peter let himself be dragged for a couple minutes before taking over and grabbed the mercenary around the waist and swung the both of them back to the parking garage of their flat. Wade took a quick look around the garage to see if anybody had spotted them. When he confirmed they were alone he ushered his mate quickly to the van he had parked next to the Wademobile. Peter was quiet the whole time; when the alpha pushed him into the back of the van, when they both opened the bags with their civilian clothes- even as Wade ran a hand over his face. No doubt he was inspecting the singged flesh under Peter’s right eye. After leaning in and rumbling some comforts to his mate, the alpha cast one more pained look at the injury before turning back to the doors of the van. They carried their gym bags (their suits hidden inside) in the direction of their home, every step in the spacious parking structure echoing in their wake.

But the mercenary didn’t push it. He knew how Peter’s mind worked, could practically see the rhythmic ticking of the gears working double time. The weight of the world on his slight shoulders. It wouldn’t do much to try and tell him it wasn’t his fault the kid had died. Not right now, not when he was still reeling from it. Right now, Peter needed time to think, and probably would say no to some comfort.

They tossed their bags aside when they entered their home. Peter went straight to the couch, throwing himself over the arm of it so he could lay face first down in the cushion. Wade pushed his hoodie from his head and gave the back of his scarred scalp a scratch as he debated how best to deal with his mate with a heart the size of New York.

He approached the omega and dragged his fingers through his unruly hair “You wanna take a bath, honeybun?”

The younger didn’t respond for a moment but then he nodded, his face not coming up from the seat of the couch. Wade pulled back, wanting to scoop Peter up in his arms and carry him to their bathroom but he didn’t. If Peter wanted more physical comfort he’d say so, or just take it. Right? They were to that level of ease with each other… right?

Wade was followed a minute later into the bathroom and he looked up from where he sat on the edge of the tub, his hand under the water making sure it was warming up. The alpha’s heart sunk a little when he saw Peter looking to him with such open pain. 

Wordlessly, the mercenary conveyed through their bond how much he understood that pain. How much he loved and wanted nothing more than to make his mate’s pain go away. Peter looked away and started to pull his shirt over his head. The alpha took a moment to make sure he had kept his mate safe from the explosion and when he was satisfied that the burn on his face was starting to heal, he turned back to the tub and checked the water again.

Peter climbed in, settling down until his lips skimmed the surface of the water. The alpha just sat there on the edge of the porcelain tub waiting for his mate to open up.

It was around five minutes later when the young hero finally willed himself to speak.

“He looked so young, Wade.”

Wade hummed “I know.”

A strangled noise came out of the omega and then he cleared his throat “What is the news saying about it?” 

Wade shook his head “Don’t worry about it right now. We’ll go and get the kid justice when you get better, okay?”

That had the omega sitting up and hissed out angrily “Fisk.”

The alpha gently pushed him back down, his hand coming up to the back of Peter’s neck, giving a reassuring squeeze there.

“We’ll take him down. Promise. But we ain’t going to go after him with the smart one of our duo all screwy. We’d just fuck it up and I know you’d want to do a good job. Make sure the asshole is taken care of properly.”

Peter sighed, blowing the steam around “I know I can only try my best- I _know_ my record is mostly positive… but it just _gets_ to me when I can’t save someone. I remember all their names, I try to rebuild their situations, try to look at it a different way, trying to see where I went wrong…”

He sighed again, and then looked up to meet Wade’s sympathetic gaze “Do you ever do that?”

Their bond filled with just the smallest bit of shame and Peter felt a little bad for bringing it up. 

“Once or twice. My extent for really caring what happens to someone depends on if I know them and if I actually liked them. I’m not- I’m definitely not as pure hearted as you, baby boy.”

Peter scoffed and sank further down until his nose was just below the surface. He stayed like that for a long moment and then raised again to take in a deep breath. 

“You wanna get in here with me?” It was said almost as if he was suspicious of Wade maintaining a conversation without saying anything inappropriate this long. The alpha cracked a small grin at the narrow eyed, accusatory expression. “Only if that’s what you want, Petey.”

The omega rolled his eyes “Get in here.”

Wade didn’t need to be told twice. He made quick work of his clothes and slid into the almost scalding hot bath. It was a big tub- one of the deciding factors on whether or not this was the place he was going to rent for them or not- but Wade’s legs still came up to either side of Peter’s chest against the opposite wall. When he had settled down and gotten comfortable, he opened his arms and invited his mate into his hold. Peter silently slid through the water until his face came to rest against his collarbone.

The alpha took a deep breath through his nose, filling his lungs with the young hero’s sad but still intoxicating scent. He wanted Peter- always, all the time, nonstop- especially when his scent started to change. He was getting close to another heat and it made him irresistible. It would be the last heat for the next four months. Then Peter was going on a sepresant that would space his heats out further apart. Wade wasn’t quite sure if putting the moves on Peter when something as horrendous as right after another guy blowing up in front of you was a good idea. Nothing like this had happened since they were mated. 

_I’d want Spidey climbing_ me _like a tree after a bit of bloodshed_

There was pause, as if both Wade and Yellow were waiting for another response, but when there was no other, Yellow went on cheerily. 

_All that leftover adrenaline… God, gets me horny just thinking about it!!_

“Let’s keep it in our pants for now, huh?” The alpha mumbled under his breath.

_We aren’t wearing pants, dude._

“Touché.” Wade conceded and went back to running his fingers soothingly through Peter’s wet hair. The younger glanced up at him for a second, his eyes all peachy soft as he let his inner omega step more forward. The alpha always felt a little triumphant when he got Peter all soft and peachy- not that he didn’t love it when the omega was a bratty tease, but Peter going all peachy was rare. It got Wade rumbling a low growl as his inner alpha stepped forward. Equally open and as vulnerable as his mate.

“It’s gonna be alright, Peter.” 

“I somehow believe you.” 

When the alpha saw the twitch of a smile at the corner of his mate’s lips he couldn’t help himself anymore, he let his arms wrap tightly around the latter, snarling playfully as he bit the pink ear closest to his mouth. He was rewarded with a gasp which was closely followed by the most breathtaking laugh and dainty hands shoving at him with more strength than they ought to have.

“Thanks… I still feel awful about… that. But now I feel more myself- more focused.”

Wade nodded and planted a kiss to Peter’s forehead “Glad I’m good at something!”

The younger rolled his eyes before reaching to the lowest shower shelf and grabbing up the body wash. “Well, here’s your chance to prove yourself at something else.” The mischievous smile the omega gave Wade made him growl approvingly. He took the bottle from Peter’s hands and the omega turned around in his arms, exposing his back to him. Wade squirted a generous amount of the shimmery goldish body wash onto his mate’s freckled back. 

Deadpool was never much for ‘real’ art but he’d be damned if the thick revlets rolling down Peter’s already flawlessly freckled back wasn’t the most aesthetically pleasing scene observed in the entire multiverse. Someone or something had truly blessed him with his current situation. Who else could say they got to rub Spider-Man up with soap that smelt like honey and lavender at 12:42 AM? Nobody, that’s who.

Peter was no more than a puddle of loose limbs and heated pink sink after he let his mate scrub him down- which had turned into more of a pleasantly rough message. He laid back against his alpha, sighing happily and trying to blink his eyes open. If the water weren’t cooling around them, he would’ve been lost to sleep already, leaving Wade to scoop him up and carry him to bed. 

That didn’t sound all too bad, but Peter’s mind stirred stubbornly against his body’s protests. He was fine now, he wasn’t in shock or on the verge of breaking down and that meant it was time to get back out there and investigate what had happened.

“Ready for bed, baby boy?” Wade asked softly, the tiniest hint of sleep crept into the edges of his words as Peter steadily pulled himself up and out of the bath. The younger cast a soft smile back to his partner as he went about drying himself off.

“I think I’ll do a bit of research before I head to bed.”

The alpha’s smile turned to a small frown. He paused in his own reluctant departure from the water to give Peter his best parental reprimanding look. He really shouldn’t be that good at that, it always made Peter’s arms prickle for some reason.

“Baby boy…” Wade rumbled in warning. Peter was quick to placate his mate, closing the space between them and pressing a quick kiss on his chest, then he looked up at his alpha through his lashes the way he knew made Wade melt like butter.

“One hour, alpha. Just one hour and then I’ll come join you in our nest.”

Oh, was he laying it on thick. He nearly never called Wade alpha outside of sex and never referred to the amalgamation of blankets and pillows he had constructed night one of them moving in together as a nest out loud. It was embarrassing knowing the explications of him wanting to nest with Wade. It meant his inner omega was getting ready to have pups, something Peter was not truly ready for mentally.

Wade groaned, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. He knew Peter was doing this on purpose to get his way but goddamnit, it was arousing as hell. The omega felt the arousal through their bond, smelt it in Wade’s scent- he could _see_ it. A twitch of interest that nearly had Peter changing his mind and following his mate straight to bed. It took all the will power he had to pull his eyes from the growing member before Wade pulled his fingers away from the bridge of his nose.

“Fiiiiinnneee! One hour, and then we’re going to play cowboy and stallion until you’re screaming ’yeehaw’!”

Peter blanched at him indignantly, before huffing and turning towards the bathroom door and tucking his towel tightly around his waist. “You’re such a dork.”

After Peter slid into some sweats and his old Midtown high T-shirt, he pressed a kiss to Wade’s lips and promised to join him soon. 

They both knew he was lying. Peter knew as much just by the concerned set of Wade’s brow when they parted. But they didn’t talk about it. 

Peter waited twenty minutes, sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap and staring down the blackened opening of the bedroom across the room. He read over the reports on what had happened earlier that evening. Some called it the work terrorist, others called it gang related. All the articles reported Deadpool and Spider-Man fleeing the scene. The Bougel had gone as far as to point the finger at them for the bombing, bringing up over and over again Wade’s mercenary status over and over. The Times almosted agreed with the Bougel but with the spin that Spider-Man was possibly coerced by Deadpool or that he was blinded by their new friendship and couldn’t see how dangerous the mercenary was.

Peter shook his head at all of it. It was garbage. No help, and not once did any of them spend more than a paragraph on the unidentified remains of Brandon Davidson. All the press wanted to talk about was him and Deadpool. His stomach tightened in guilt and shame and he winced in pain when his nail biting got out of hand and he bit into the soft skin of his thumb.

That’s when he shut the laptop. He eyed the silent darkness of the bedroom and sighed as his fingers gripped at his damp hair. Quietly, he ventured over to their abandoned gym bags by the front door and tugged his open. There laid his Spider-Man suit. A little singed and the mask lenses needed serious repair but not so bad too bad for being front lines to an explosion. It would only be a second and then he’d be back home. He looked back to the bedroom and then to the bag again. 

He’d make it up to Wade tomorrow.

Forty-seven minutes into the hour he had given Peter and Wade rolled over onto his back with a sigh. He picked up his phone and opened the encrypted tracker on Peter’s suit. It was unencrypted with the simple password of ‘thatFinefineb00ty’ and Wade watched with deep frown as the Spidey suit and it’s wearer ventured further and further away from the apartment. He threw the phone to Peter’s side of the bed and sat up.

“God damn little self-sacrificing brat.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella long wait! Got a puppy, a new job, it’s the holidays, and I’m moving in a month. Lots of stuff is happening in my life and it’s very stressful. I’m hoping now that things are calming down in my life a little I’ll have more time again to write! Anywho~ I hope this was worth the wait! (Not really, Wade isn’t even in this chapter, lol) enjoy!

Peter decided if he was going to do a shitty thing like ignore his mate’s pleas to let himself recover before pursuing leads on Brandon’s death, then he was going to get done as much as he could before he came back to face the music.

He started off by sneaking a peak at the rooftop where the explosion took place. He stayed in the shadow of a tall building next door to avoid the police and reporters actively swarming the scene. Even now, closing in on three in the morning, there were police officers stationed at the base of the building holding back a small but very loud crowd of reporters snapping pictures and hurling questions at the unsuspecting deputies.

There were detectives and crime scene forensic circling the epicenter of the explosion, trying to figure out what type of bomb it was and who the sorry lad that had blown up was. Peter held all the answers but these were not people he trusted would believe him and take it seriously. No, the chef was not here. But he had a pretty good idea where she would be if not at the scene.

He swung to the station and just as he expected, Yuri was pacing back a forth on the rooftop, cigarette coming up to her lips every couple of seconds for a drag. There were several butts already extinguished on the ground around her path. When he landed on the edge of the building he whistled lowly “Wow, someone’s a litter bug!”

She stomped out her cigarette and then turned to him with a deep frown “Only when I’m stressed because my prime witnessed took off from the scene and hasn’t been answering his phone for the last _four hours_ ”

He lowered his head at the reminder, he knew he had been in no shape to help out and he was grateful to Wade for getting him out when he did but he still felt like he could’ve been doing more, figuring this all out instead of being cuddled by his mate like some helpless little thing.

“Sorry about that. Deadpool’s decision. Not mine.”

She nodded making a small “Ah” as if that’s all she needed to make sense of it all. The alpha eyed him up and down and Peter could tell by the twitch of her hand that she wanted to reach into her jacket pocket and pull out another cigarette. “Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? Tell me what’s going on? Was it actually Deadpool who did this?”

“What? No, no, no! I’ve turned him on the straight and narrow. It wasn’t him.”

She propped her arms on the ledge and pushed out her bottom lip thoughtfully “That’s not your personal feelings speaking is it? Your not protecting him are you?”

Peter felt his face heat up and was so glad she couldn’t see the embarrassment flash across his face. She was a good investigator, but she couldn’t possibly know about his real relationship with Wade, could she? 

“I don’t have _feelings_ for Deadpool, if he did it I would tell you- and he already has a mate so he wouldn’t-“ The young hero started to ramble but the chief was quick to cut him, snorting out a half amused half annoyed laugh “I was messing with you, kid. You don’t have to explain that whole situation to me, I really just want to know what I’m dealing with when it comes to this whole bombing.”

With a sigh, he told her everything that had happened the moment the bazooka was first fired at them to the devastating demise of Brandon Davidson. When he finished his recount of the events she nodded and bent down to collect the butts before holding up the fingerfull to him as if to say ‘happy?’ She let out a long suffering groan “Another shot at the big business whale. Did your getup happen to catch that message on tape? We’d be able to bring him in for at least a questioning after that.” 

Peter grimaced and pointed to the destroyed lens of his mask. He could still see through it but the sensors and Karen’s interface had been pretty roughed up. “That was the first thing I thought to check. It’s not in the suit memory but I’ll double check with Mr.Stark around seven to see if Karen managed to transfer it before she malfunctioned.”

“Hey, I need you to be helping me out on this thing-“ she started and he was quick to reply “I am!” In a much too high voice, she gave him an annoyed glance and started to walk to the roof access door “And that means I want you to go home and get some sleep at some point. Fix your suit, talk to Deadpool if you really must. I don’t want to see you around my city until at least twelve pm tomorrow, you hear me?”

“ _Your_ city?” He grumbled in mock outrage that had her throwing back a grin as she pulled the door open. “That’s an order, Spider-man.”

“Yeah yeah!” He huffed like a kid and waved her off which got an eye roll for his efforts before the chief disappeared through the door. 

After that he checked his phone, guilt swimming to the surface once more. He feared a text wondering where he was from Wade. But to his relief and shame the phone remained silent. That was fine- totally fine. While he waited for Mr.Stark to wake up so he could go bug him about his suit cam, He’d switch into Peter Parker streetwear and go grab a coffee at a gas station. 

He stopped at one of his backpacks and changed before heading down onto the street, which he almost instantly regretted. It was just boarding on five in the morning and the sun wasn’t even up yet, the faintest of blue covered the horizon and he wasn’t in the nicest of areas. Bonded or not, there was still a chance someone would come up on him with less than pure intentions. He still hadn’t quite managed to find a good balance from politely declining alpha advances and outright breaking their wandering hands.

Most omegas traveled in groups with betas or with their alphas actively at their sides and when they were cornered they often had to resort to keychain whistles and mace. Peter’s original solution had been to never leave the safety of Aunt May’s house. Oddly enough, getting together with Wade had made him more brave and independent. He felt more confident in his own skin in general.

He kept his arms wrapped tightly around himself and fast walked down the dark sidewalk. His eyes were set on the florencant shine of the gas station up the road. The people on the street were luckily not interested in messing with him this early in the morning and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he came under the unnatural lighting of the pumps. The buzzing of the bulbs was both so familiar and completely forean. Last time he’d stopped at a gas station was when Wade had taken him on a trip down the coast for the day. God, his pale skin had burned faster than a vampire. It didn’t matter now though, it had turned into a fairly nice tan after the aloe and peeling skin. Wade had even catalogued two or three new freckles afterwards.

His mind was trying to drowned him in guilt thinking about how perfect and sweet his mate was. 

Inside the roadside market was fairly pleasant compared to the atmosphere on the other side of the big glass windows. An alpha man was behind the counter and looked up at the sound of the bell chiming above the door. They made eye contact and his face experienced several transformations just then; first was disgruntled, then came surprised, and finished with concern as his eyes drifted out the window as if looking for someone.

“Good morning, you, uh, okay?”

Peter glanced outside too, trying to determine if he was looking for his alpha or an alpha pack chasing him. Probably both, the guy seemed like he was genuinely worried about the small guy who had entered his shop. Peter, not being good at socializing with people he hadn’t known beforehand- let alone strangers- gave an awkward wave and smile. 

“Good morning. Um, do you have coffee?” 

The station attendant looked around as if checking, before pointing to a coffee dispenser right alongside the soda. Peter nodded and headed over to it and filled up a cup. He took a cautious sip and grimaced. It tasted like fish water. But coffee was coffee. He put a lid on it and grabbed a bag of chips before he headed to the counter to pay.

The guy at the counter silently rung him up and just as Peter tugged his backpack down off his shoulders to fish out his wallet, he felt his phone start to buzz in his pocket. 

“Shit, sorry.” Peter apologized to the guy behind the counter who just watched him warlly. The omega dug his phone out and only hesitated a moment when the caller ID informed him that Mr.Stark was calling, then he shoved it into the crook of his neck and after pressing the answer. His hands free from the device, he dug around in the flaps of the backpack. God, there was so much literal garbage in this bag.

“Hey! I was actually just about to-“ Peter started but Tony cut him off.

“ _Kid, get down here right now. Shit is hitting the fan and I know your good at cleaning this fucking insanity up!_ ” his mentor growled into the phone, Peter’s eyebrows furrowed “What-“ but once again Mr.Stark was yelling into the phone.

“ _Fuck! It’s erasing- god damnit! I need your help, kid, okay? Get down here now or say goodbye to your A.I._ ”

The line went dead. 

Peter’s fingers latched onto a loose five dollar bill in the backpack and slapped it down on the counter. He gave the attendant a small nod of thanks before practically running out of there. He scaled the same building he had descended (this time one handed as he kept the coffee and chips in the other) when he reached the top of the building he yanked his clothes off, nearly tripping on his pant legs. Then he downed the lukewarm coffee, shivering at the disgusting taste before sliding his mask down in place. Last thing was sliding the pack with his clothes and the chips over his shoulders.

He was jumping through the lab window of The Avenger tower two or three minutes later. Tony was nowhere in sight. Dr.Banner wasn’t in either. Huh, he had kinda expected a welcoming party but that was okay, he just needed to focus his super hearing and find Mr.Stark’s voice. The moment he channeled a little deeper into his powers he was assaulted by the warring sound of a machine malfunctioning and the sound of people yelling over top of each other. 

That was probably where he was needed. He started out of the labs but then paused before using his keycard. Did Mr.Stark need Spider-Man or Peter? That was a very important thing to know before rushing in there if there was going to be other people.

He decided to call his mentor back and ask. Knowing full well no matter the answer, Mr.Stark was going to be pissed he wasn’t already there.

The phone picked up and the chaos the young hero heard a few floors down was amplified through the speakers. The alpha’s voice grated through the line, seeped in anger.

“ _You better be in a life or death situation, kid._ ”

Peter winced. His mentor was definitely mad at him. “Sorry! Sorry, just, uh, do you need me or Spider-Man?”

“ _Kid, I need you down here_ now!” Tony bit out angrily before hanging up again.

“Right. Cool, uh, just making sure..” he said into the phone as if Mr.Stark were still on the phone to hear his dumb prattling. 

The labs on this floor were Avenger’s use only- well, and Spider-Man. He wasn’t considered a full fledged Avenger but definitely an ally to them. Close enough. What that meant was that anybody who wasn’t a super wouldn’t have access to the labs where he was currently throwing on his Peter Parker clothes faster than even he thought was possible. It was hard to believe this wasn’t even his record for switching back and forth between his civilian clothes and his suit in less than two hours.

A quick ride down the elevator landed him on a floor he had only visited once or twice. It mainly housed the mainframe of the whole tower. Every robot, every gadget- every A.I was hooked up to the bulking two ton supercomputer. Peter’s heart tightened in fear. If something was wrong with the computer, the whole tower was in danger.

Security was littering the whole floor and when Peter stepped out of the elevator, a familiar face greeted him. 

“Happy!” Peter gasped, a grin breaking out on his face. He hadn’t seen much of Stark’s head of security in a long time. They had taken a road trip to get to a landing strip two hours away, Mr.Stark and Peter in the back seat, Happy up front. Peter asked the security guard about a million different questions all the way there. It had definitely soured his attitude towards him after that. But c’mon, Peter had been barely eighteen back then. After that trip, Happy would conveniently have a different schedule than Peter’s. So much so that they eventually stopped seeing each other all together.

Happy wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries or a surprise reunion. He put a hand flat on the center of Peter’s back and used it to guide him through the mess of people. “You don’t have time to mess around, Kid. Someone hacked into the mainframe. Stark and his best guys are in there trying to kick the bug out but it’s resilient as hell.” The beta gritted out under his breath. Peter’s brows furrowed at that comment. What kind of virus could stump Mr.Stark and Stark Industries best tech guys? Did Mr.Stark really think that Peter could figure this out if he himself couldn’t?

Anxiety seized his chest and tightened his throat as Happy pushed him through the double doors onto a room bustling about, people everywhere, running from terminal to terminal, ripping at their hair, sweating, frantically pushing buttons on keyboards. A lot of them were probably just as freaked as Peter was. This was their jobs; maintaining the supercomputer that kept The Avengers tower working properly. Tony was not above firing people over this.

“Tony! Got the kid.” Happy called out, keeping a firm hold on Peter’s arm- he practically dragged the kid down the stairs to the main level of the chamber.

Mr.Stark’s head popped up amongst the large group in the center of the room. It would have been comical if not for the whole extreme pressure to solve this mess all weighing down on his shoulders combined with the look of pure rage on his mentor’s face. Shit. He shouldn’t have called Tony that second time. He was probably pissed off how stupid Peter was being. 

God, were his palms sweating? Gross. The worst day ever.

“Parker, get your ass over here!” The billionaire barked out. Then to the people around him he said something that must have been ‘fuck off’ because all the tech guys around him scattered like mice.

Peter swallows nervously before leaving Happy’s side in favor of joining his mentor at the control panel. The air was muggy with so many people in the room and the added heat of the momentous computer towers. Peter had always been fascinated with this design ever since he had gotten his first look at it in a magazine. Had been no more than ten at the time but his mind raced with the complexity, breaking it down with his eyes and trying to work out in his head how it worked in practice.

Seeing it up close like this was not like looking at it in passing or seeing pictures of it in a magazine. It towered over him, code racing across the screens and flashing red lights over head warning of a problem. Mr.Stark’s eyes were glued to the screen in front of him, a scowl on his lips as his hands raced over the touch screen below.

Without looking over, Tony asked gravelly “How much do you really know about computers?”

“Uh, well, I know enough to hack into local security cameras… and the occasional elected official’s office” It sounded like he was bragging but he really wasn’t. He knew a few backdoor hacks and this and that. Definitely nothing that could help with this situation.

Mr.Stark took a step to the side and gestured to the touchscreen keyboard “Take a look at it. Every time I think I corner it, another alert pops up and whoever this bastard is, gets into another folder. I am going to strangle someone if it literally destroys the suit info.” The alpha growled and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Peter was only half listening. His eyes were on the screen. Reading code this complex threw Peter off at first, but after he read through a whole wall of it, he started to understand the language and started to type up commands. The first two attempts at any progress were shot down by the computer saying they were invalid commands but the third attempt got a menu of options to pop up. He bit at his lip as he worked, feeling Mr.Stark breathing down his neck. 

He accessed files that were currently opened by an unrecognized user and dread seeped further into him when he got a look at what it was the hacker was currently deleting. It was Spider-Man’s suit. Mr.Stark leaned forward and cursed under his breath. 

Peter’s eyes widened as he saw files disappearing. Quickly, he pulled up the coding window and raced to write out a command to show all users. He located the false ID and wrote out several lines of code. Before he pushed enter, he made sure everything was correct, rubbing at his eyes that were drooping with the need to sleep and pressed the button. 

The red flashing lights didn’t shut off but the files in the folder stayed. He took a shaky breath and then had the computer search for the ID through the entirety of the system. It took less than a minute which surprised Peter considering how massive it’s collection of files and programs was.

A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he looked back to Mr.Stark. The alpha’s lip was twitching with a smile but he forced it down until a more neutral expression “Congratulations, kid. I knew you’d catch on to the false log in. Took you a little longer than I would’ve liked though- they got some of Spider-Man’s suit info. Bastards.”

Peter gave him an incredulous look. Stark was messing with him, right? There was no way he would’ve let a hacker wreak havoc just so he could test Peter’s computer skills. He was going to say as much but then he remembered he was still in a room with other Stark Industry employees, he tried not to make eye contact with them, but he did catch a few glares his way. The idea that they had been upstaged by an Omega half their age boiled their collective blood.

Sensing Peter’s discomfort, Mr.Stark put a hand on his back and steered the younger towards the door “Let’s talk in my office- hey!” He suddenly turned back to the room at large and held up four fingers “You all had thirty minutes to figure out what was wrong. It took the kid here four minutes to do what _you all_ couldn’t do in a half an hour. There is going to be an investigation of this department. Start thinking up reasons why I shouldn’t fire each and everyone of you, okay?”

When nobody moved a muscle, just stared back at him, Tony nodded and walked out of the door. Peter was on his heels. No way was he sticking around with a room full of people who probably hated his guts now.

“It was actually pretty tricky, maybe you shouldn’t fire all of them? I mean, they’re probably great every-“

“Don’t feel bad for being better than them, Peter. That’s what suckers do. And this is their jobs, they should know more than a kid who didn’t even go to college for computer science.”

Peter still didn’t feel good about it, and as they walked his eyes drifted out the window. It was fully morning now, probably around six. If Wade actually fell asleep last night he’d still be asleep until around ten thirty. Peter didn’t know whether to consider the unlikeliness of Wade still being asleep good or bad luck.

Mr.Stark had a certain triumphant trot in his strut as he  
entered his office, Peter close behind. 

“Shut the door, would you?” the alpha called back when he saw Peter hovering in the door. The latter jolted, coming back from his thoughts of Wade and shut the door. He really should be going. He was nearly at the twenty-four hour mark of no sleep- and there was Wade, his mind reminded. His guts twisted with guilt.

Mr.Stark was pulling up his high security clearance access to look through the folders. “Whoever they are, they were obviously targeting you. They deleted some random programs; like automatic lights in the basement… but when they cracked into the stuff only trusted people have access to, they didn’t go for the main security system or anything like that- they didn’t even peak into my suit info, they went straight for you.”

Peter bit his lip anxiously and more guilt settled on his stomach when he felt Wade trying to reach out from far away. He tentatively let his feelings out to his mate’s cooling comfort. Peter should just go home. He’d no doubt get a lecture but it would be worth it if he could just feel Wade.

“No doubt Fisk. You heard about the bombing last night, right?”

Mr.Stark frowned “That’s who was behind it? I honestly thought it was that alpha of yours.”

Now it was Peter’s turn to frown “I thought you said you were going to stop talking shit about him.”

His mentor raised his hands in mock defense “Hey, it just looks really bad from out here. I wasn’t there-“

Peter crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes “You’re right, you weren’t. Wade wouldn’t kill an innocent kid like that.”

The tension held in the silence of the room for a moment and then Tony relented with a tired sigh “Look, you did some good work today, why don’t I treat you to breakfast. We can go anywhere you want. I won’t even complain.”

It was definitely a rarity for Mr.Stark to let anyone other than himself choose where he would be eating but…

“Maybe next time. Kinda snuck out to work through the night on this case. I don’t think Wade’s gonna be happy.”

It looked like Mr.Stark was about to say something disparaging about the other alpha but then snapped his mouth shut again. “Fine, but the offer to let you choose was a one time deal, so don’t expect the same privilege next time, kid.” Peter gave a weak smile before heading back towards the door. He was so exhausted, he would probably konk out the moment his head touched his bed. Before leaving though, his mind shot a thought forward and he jerked away from the exit to face his mentor once more.

“Oh, uh, the suit got damaged in the explosion. I’ll repair it when I get home but could you do me a big favor?”

Stark smirked “He blows me off for breakfast but wants a favor, huh?” Peter rolled his eyes “The suit doesn’t have Fisk’s message… the message that incriminates him for Brandon’s death. Fingers crossed that the hacker didn’t have the chance to delete the footage and audio?”

The smirk dropped from Stark’s face and he leaned in closer despite the room length distance between them “I’ll look into it and get back to you. Kid, go home and get some rest. Hell, Take the day off. Really. Going through something like that…”

Peter waited for him to continue but when he didn’t, he gave an obligatory nod and opened the door to leave. “Thanks, Mr.Stark. See you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on the next chapter now so I hope this will not take as long to get out to you as this one did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... with life going the way it is for me, I don’t have a whole lot of time to focus on this story. I’ve been sitting on this chapter for about a month because I wanted to finish chapter 5 before I put this out but I feel bad for making you guys wait so long. 
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I’ve only ever given up on two stories before... I WILL NOT give up on this story... it’s just gonna take me a bit longer than usual to get chapters out.
> 
> Anywho~ I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Peter took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. His arm was weighed down by the cheap plastic bag in his hand. He should’ve ask for a paper bag but he was so sleep deprived that he hadn’t thought twice about his choice until he was taking the elevator up to his and Wade’s place. 

He took his first step off the elevator and turned when he caught the sound of the TV on. There Wade was, the back of his beanie covered head visible over the back of the couch even with how slumped he was. His eyes flickered to the TV and saw that the alpha was watching some YouTuber talking about their wild theories of who in the Avengers has secretly dated villains.

The bag made noise as he set it down on the counter in the kitchen. He had hoped that it would draw Wade’s attention. He didn’t want to make the first move but his mate was stubbornly feigning obliviousness to his presence. With a sigh Peter slumped his shoulders and left the bag on the counter and went into the living room, standing beside the couch and looking at the Tv for a second before looking to Wade.

“Hey…. I brought some breakfast.”

Wade looked up at him, pulling down the throw blanket he was wrapped up in so that the bottom half of his face was exposed. Peter held his breath for a second, thinking it would keep his boyfriend from seeing how anxious and frazzled he felt. So out of control and on the verge of melting down all over again. The alpha narrowed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully. 

“Trying to buy me off now?” 

Peter’s shoulders relaxed a fraction of an inch. His mate’s voice was bordering on teasing. That was a good sign, right? 

Letting a small smile slip out onto his face, Peter rocked back on his feet. “Depends… is it working?”

And there it was, the beautiful toothy grin Peter swore was literally infectious. Wade tugged the younger down by the front of his shirt and pressed a sugary sweet kiss to his lips. 

“When it comes to you? Honey, I’m easier than a hooker with crabs is for a John.” 

Peter wrinkled his nose at that but let it go. Wade deserved a few tasteless jokes in retaliation for what Peter did. With a grunt of effort, the alpha got up and followed his mate into the kitchen. The latter went for the bag of food but paused beside the counter when he felt the heat of Wade’s body close behind him. Not touching but almost. If Peter were to sway his hand back, he’d hit a thigh almost instantly.

He took in a shaky breath and turned to face the alpha. They eyed each other for a long moment. Wade’s gaze searching and concerned and Peter’s weakly challenging and unsure. Wade reaches out then, brushing his scarred thumb over where the burn under his mate’s eye had once been. Before they mated something like that would have taken a couple of days for Peter to recover from. Wade was elated that their bond was so banifical. He hated seeing his mate hurt but at least his biological influence on him could protect him if he did get injured.

Wade wasn’t so concerned about the burn that had come and gone anymore, what he was concerned about was the red, lidded eyes, the darkness under his lashes, and his skin bordering on vampiric. He could almost feel his mate’s fatigue. Wade had stayed up all night, keeping an eye on Peter’s tracker to make sure he didn’t try to go after Fisk by himself. It hadn’t bothered him, he could last about a week before he truly started to feel the exhaustion of no sleep, but Peter wasn’t like that even if he liked pretending he was.

“What a tough guy… swinging around the city on zero sleep and still having the energy to bring his mate breakfast.” 

Peter looked away and shrugged. Wade didn’t sound sarcastic but he did have a hint of disapproval under the admiration.

“Yuri’s going to arrest me if I’m back out there today so I have the whole day to catch up on sleep.” He ventured, getting distracted by Wade’s warm hands sliding under his shirt to message the jut of his hips. Skin to skin contact felt electric and Peter nearly lost his train of thought as a result.

“Does this call for breakfast in bed, then?” The alpha cocked his head at the younger who smiled tiredly. “Yeah, I think it does.”

Peter gave a grunt when he was all but hauled up by his hips until he relented easily enough and wrapped his legs around his mate’s waist. “Yippee~!” Wade chriped.

The younger grabbed up the food bag quickly before Wade took off without it and held it limply at his side as he other hand latched onto his boyfriend’s shoulder for support.

Luckily, Wade had the foresight not to toss Peter down into the bed like he usually did. Instead, he let the omega slide down his front, rumpling his sleep shirt and rubbing against the thin material of his boxers on his way. He almost preferred the feeling but wrestling Peter into bed would always have a special place in his heart.

Setting the food aside, Peter went about taking off his jeans. Wade’s weight made a dip in the bed beside him. After getting comfortable for a midday nap, the younger of the two pulled the to-go containers out of the bag, revealing pancakes, sausage, hash browns, and eggs. All was courtesy of the diner up the street from them.

Peter’s shoulder soon became a pillow for his mate’s back as Wade sunk more into the bedding. They stabbed at forkfuls of the food in relative silence- besides Peter cursing under his breath as he dropped some egg onto the sheets. Not much, just a little smudge of grease after he picked it off.

He felt like he ought to say something. Wade still scented and felt like he was concerned. Peter took another bite to give himself time to debate what he should say. Stalling would only prolong the inevitable, though. Peter knew this, so he sat down his fork and sighed through his nose. 

“Wade, I know I should have listened to you last night, I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t. I wouldn’t have been able to sleep unless I did something-“

The alpha sat up, his hand landed on his mate's shoulder reassuringly “You were just doing what you thought was best. No need to apologize to me, honey.”

Peter looked up at him with a confused frown “So you aren’t upset about that?” The mercenary shook his head. “Nope!”

“Then why do you smell like-“ the younger tried but cut himself off as Wade warm smile faltered before sighing and scratched at the back of his head “One of the things I love most about you, Petey, is your unstoppable need to do what’s right even at the detriment to your own health- I mean, I’ll always be there to throw fruit snacks at you and remind you to stay hydrated and shit....”

He glanced over to his mate and then sighed again. Wade looked disappointed in Peter. The younger felt panicked and his eyes went wide as he waited with baited breath for what he had done to upset his mate so much.

After another moment, Wade turned fully to him with a frown. Oh god, what had Peter done?

“I don’t wanna be that kinda person in our relationship, but… I don’t like being lied to, Pete.”

Peter lowered his eyes, shame heating his cheeks quickly. Right. That.

In all honesty, Peter hadn’t thought twice about lying to Wade. He could sit there and spout excuses about how he had had to lie for years to Aunt May about his Spider-Man things so it had just slipped. But that was all bullshit. He knew better than that. 

Thick, scarred up fingers pulled the young omega’s face back up to meet his eyes. He still looked worried but he was trying to play it off with a dorky grin “Hey! No pouting, I know your tricks, you’re just trying to get me to forget all about it with how adorable you are.”

Peter tried to smile back but it fell almost instantly. He leaned over to his mate now, wallowing in the scent of their mutual unhappiness “It was dumb. So incredibly dumb, Wade. I’m sorry I lied- I honestly don’t know why I lied. It’s not like I don’t trust you, I know I can. It was just me being stupid and not wanting to let you down by going against you- I mean, I feel like we’ve moved past the whole second gender stareotypes but-“

Wade pinched Peter’s cheek, shaking it a little in his grip. The omega tried to tell him to stop it but it came out more like “Shawp eth!” Which in turn got a laugh out of the mercenary. 

When Peter got his cheek free, he rubbed at it, sending half hearted glares in Wade direction. But the alpha paid the looks he was getting no attention as he gathered up the empty food container and stacked them haphazardly on the nightstand to deal with later.

Peter didn’t put up a fight when Wade pushed him back into the sheets. The light from the window shadowed the looming muscle bound form hovering above him. He took a moment to appreciate the silhouette of his alpha’s strong shoulders and the gleaming white of his smile breaking up the shadows.

“I don’t mind you making your own decisions, baby boy. You wanna fight crime while you're hurt? All I ask is a heads up. I don’t wanna find out after something terrible has happened and then have to scramble to get to you before someone offs you…”

He took a deep breath in and Peter let out a whine without even his brain’s permission. Wade’s scent reeked of his growing fear and worry over his own words. It seemed that talking about the possibility of Peter getting killed had struck up an awful vein of the alpha’s thoughts. They both knew the likelihood of Peter meeting his end at the hands of enemy were high but they also knew the young omega would rather die protecting the city than give up on being Spider-Man.

They knew this, but they never spoke about it. Peter was trying his best to not put himself in too much harm but there was only so much he could avoid while cleaning up the city. He wasn’t so much concerned with himself as he was with what would happen to his mate if he died. The likelihood of Wade dying with him was low with him being immortal and all. Judging on what he knew about Wade’s past relationship with Vanessa, he’d likely go on a rampage in his grief.

Peter bit his lip and reached up to touch the side of his mate’s face lovingly. He didn’t want any of that for the mercenary. He pulled him down and kissed him sweetly. Syrup on their lips as they kissed slowly. Peter pulled back with a quiet breath out and pressed his forehead to his lover’s.

“I’m an idiot, Wade. I’m sorry I lied about something so dumb. I don’t want… I don’t want you to scent so scared and worried.”

The mercenary leaned into his mate’s touch and grumbled a content growl in the back of his throat. “I’d die a trillion times over before I let you meet my ex Death.”

Peter felt like his heart was melting right into his stomach at Wade’s worry over him. When the alpha lowered himself down to his elbows above him, the younger eagerly met his lips, bringing his arms up around his shoulders and he tugged him all the way down on top of him. He could feel every hard edge and rippling muscle pressed into his sturdy but soft frame and he loved the feeling.

The kiss turned into several smaller ones, lips brushing against each other, going in for a more direct press, and repeating.

“I wasn’t in any serious danger last night, just so you know.” Peter whispered between their kissing and Wade grumbled again “I know, I was using the tracker to stalk you all night without going after you. Trying to give you your space but also totally being a papa bear looking out for his cub. I thought for _sure_ you would’ve gone after Fisk on your own.”

Both of their scents had stopped coming off so worried and guilty and now as Peter took in a long breath in, he could scent the interest blossoming from his mate and couldn’t help but smirk up at him knowingly.

“I promise I’m not that much of an idiot. Give me a little credit here! I don’t rush blindly in like _you_ , Mister ‘sealth is no fun’.”

Wade squawked in indignation “Did you just call me an idiot, Baby boy!?”

Peter's smile grew “And what if I did?”

The alpha sat back on Peter’s hips pushing a grunt out of him at the heavy weight of his mate. Nothing he couldn’t handle, of course. Wade’s fingers started to creep up under the hem of the younger’s shirt but his face held onto the pretense of being offended “I’d say you’re entitled to your own opinions.”

Peter rolled his eyes. If he wasn’t so exhausted he’d flip them over so that he was on top and he could move this along faster. But as it was, he’d let Wade take charge. 

As if sensing the omega’s thoughts the alpha let out a possessive growl and buried his face into the skin exposed around his mate’s stomach from his fumbling with the hem. Peter snorted out a laugh in surprise as Wade’s hands came around his back to guid him into arching his back so the alpha could continue his scenting without having to fold over himself. 

Wade rubbed his scent into Peter, taking small pauses every couple of seconds to run his tongue over the freckled stomach. The scent of Peter’s heat approaching was right under his skin when he was aroused. It drove the alpha crazy. It wasn’t so close that the scent was enough to get him to knot Peter but he wouldn’t be surprised if they had a repeat of what happened around Peter’s last heat.

Last time, Wade had been kicked out of his own flat by the omega who had gotten sick and tired of the mercenary dry humping him every two minutes because Peter’s scent was making him unbearably horny. He hadn’t let Wade come back until he felt the first wave of his heat setting in.

It wasn’t just Wade’s fault, he knew because he had smelt other omega’s close to their heats and it had never set him off like Peter’s changing scent did. The kid was probably the most mouth watering thing in the whole world.

He slid back down the bed and tugged at Peter’s underwear that was just tight enough to show off his forming interest. The omega sighed contentedly as he let Wade do all the work. With his underwear gone, he was exposed from the waist down. He doubted his alpha would bother with taking his jacket off. It was, after all, a jacket Peter had stolen from his mate and had claimed as his own since January.

Textured hands ran up either of his legs from his ankles to his hips. He shuddered at the sensation and sucked in a sharp breath when he felt those hands come back down. Wade ran them delicately over his mate’s sensitive thighs again, curassing them adoringly.

“Damn, you're extra sensitive right now, aren’t yah, Petey? It’s your heat getting closer, isn't it?” Wade breathed out. He wasn’t looking for an answer, just talking out loud, and he was quick to forego his hands and press his mouth to those lovingly familiar thighs.

He was rewarded for his efforts by Peter moaning and squirming a little. Wade could not be happier with that reaction and moved on to kissing along his inner thighs, slowly getting closer to where the omega was now fully hard. The younger involuntarily jerked his legs up when Wade started to leave more drawn out kisses to the underside of his member. The alpha hummed reassuringly and Peter let his near leg lock of his mate’s head fall away, leaving his legs wide open, invitingly.

Wade continued his menstruation at his leisurely pace. Kisses were left all over the beautiful dick (Wade hadn’t believed a dick could be truly beautiful until he saw Peter’s) and kitten light licks were pressed sporadically to the head. He knew he was being a tease, but seeing Pete clutching at the sheets so desperately as he watched it all, red faced and breathtaking was too great to pass up. 

He didn’t give any warning before he leaned forward an extra inch and took all of Peter into his mouth. The younger’s hips jolted up into his mate’s mouth and he let out gasp in both surprise and pleasure. “Yeah- yes, Wade!” Peter whispered shakily. His mind blissing out at the sensation of his mate’s tongue hugging the underside of his manhood while sucking away at him like he was starving for the omega’s release to fill his mouth. 

All Peter could manage was a few garbled words of encouragement and strangled sounds of pleasure. Wade hummed around his mate’s hard on before drawing off it with an obscene slurping sound. Peter looked down to his mate with a questioning noise. Wade smiled mischievously in response and started stroking Peter’s spit wet member as he spoke “You ever think about how Captain Marvel is like the cool aunt of the avengers team? The one that the rest of the family doesn’t want around all the time or the kids will stop thinking their parents are neat?”

Peter’s head landed back down on the pillow with a loud sigh, but Wade kept going “See, Yellow and I have been constructing the Avengers’ family tree. Tin-can-man and Cap are Daddy and Mommy, Dr.Hulk is Daddy’s brother, making BW married in-“

“I hate you so much right now.” Peter groaned out and shoved the palms of his hands into either of his closed eyes, trying to straighten out his thoughts, keeping Wade’s ‘family tree’ out of his thoughts, trying to focus on what he wanted his mate to do to him.

“What? Is this a bad time?” The alpha asked in such a bad imitation of innocence that when Peter pried his hands from his eyes he couldn’t help but rolled them. Using one of his legs, he hitched it behind Wade’s back and pulled. The bulk of his boyfriend slid through the sheets until Peter had him completely between his legs, trapping him in by crossing his ankles around his waist. He groaned at the feeling of his mate’s pajama clad boner pressing against his exposed one and reached up for Wade’s neck to tug him down for a kiss.

The alpha took to kissing his lover like a starved animal; fangs snagging on Peter’s lips, his tongue wrestling the younger’s into action. The omega’s grip on his boyfriend’s shoulders transferred to the back of his head so he could run his fingers over the map of scars there.

The scent of omega a day or two away from heat drove Wade wild. He wanted to gobble Peter up. He was too good- too perfect. 

_Even I’m getting bored of all this foreplay. C’mon, big guy! The lube is in the top drawer of Peter’s nightstand! Do you have a concussion or something??_

“Just give me a moment to bask in how lucky I am, geez.” Wade grumbled back to the voice but ultimately, leaned over to the drawer to retrieve the half empty bottle. Peter rolled his hips up into Wade’s tent as he continued to press kiss after kiss to his mate’s face, hot breath shaky with excitement. The arousal sugar sweet in the air, meshing with the invisible wall of love that their bond projected. No more worry and guilt just the lava like warmth of their combined desire and love spilling out around them.

Wade flicked the cap open with his thumb and poured a generous amount on his hand before capping it again and tossing it aside, vaguely aware of its location on bed in case he needed more. “Baby boy, gonna have to ask you to release me from your sexy leg cage so I can-“ Peter’s legs fell away without a second thought. If the lube wasn’t threatening to slip between his finger or slide over the edge of his palm, he would’ve leaned back over him again and buried him in a thousand kisses. But that would have to wait a second. 

Peter bucked his hips up when he felt the wet heat of Wade’s hand wrap around him again. This time around, however, he brought along his own member. The lube let them slide together without unpleasant friction and Peter couldn’t help but wither at the sensation of Wade’s heated, textured flesh squeezed together with his twitching length in the large hand.

“Wade, I’m close! Ah, fuck.” The omega gasped out. His stomach felt tight as the pleasure wave came closer and closer to the edge. The alpha grunted in acknowledgement and reached out his unoccupied hand for the lube again. He spilled a bit on the sheets and didn’t bother closing the lid but it didn’t matter. They’d need to clean the sheets after this anyway. He rolled his hips against Peter’s who responded with another moan of pleasure, his face was red and a thin sheen of sweat was on his forehead- but his eyes, god. Wade could’ve cum just looking into them. The kid was looking at him with half lidded eyes hiding the faintest hint of peach mixing into the lust blown brown. His mouth hung open just enough to let out quick little breaths. He was breathtakingly laid out like that.

“Doesn’t take much to get you this worked up, huh, baby? Not when your body’s getting you ready to take my knot. God, I’m not gonna get any breaks, with you, huh? When your heat comes you’re gonna need a knot as much as possible. What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t satisfy your most primal needs? All day and night, You’re going to have my knot filling you fit to burst- You picturing it, Petey?”

Of course Peter was picturing it. He had shared his heat with Wade six times now. His mind pulled up memory after memory of Wade and him beyond mindless, fucking fast and hard, Peter’s face shoved deep into the sheets as his alpha forced another knot into his dripping entrance.

The memory was enough to push Peter over the edge. His head hit the bed and he arched up into his mate’s strokes as he painted the space between them with his cum. His thighs and stomach spasming in aftershocks of pleasure.

Wade let out a ragged laugh of exaltation, releasing Peter’s softening member in favor of speeding up his hand on himself. The continued wet skin on wet skin drew the half asleep omega’s attention and he watched with eager eyes as his alpha pumped himself feverishly to the vision of Peter all laid out and covered in his own release.

“Alpha…” The younger sighed out before raising his long, toned legs, holding them to his chest easy enough. His entrance was on display for his mate. Slick dribbling out of him in preparation for penetration but that was not happening tonight- today? Peter was a little fuzzy on time at the moment- the alpha growled hungrily but it broke into a shout of surprise and pleasure as his release hit him faster than his mind could comprehend. 

Peter hummed, satisfaction saturating his scent as his mate spilled on the back of his thighs and over his entrance. If he had even a gram of energy left in his body, he’d want Wade to take him as he was right at that moment, his arms linked around his knees, presenting his hole just right for Wade to take him. 

For a brief second he thought Wade had read his mind as he felt the alpha’s thick member slide over his entrance. It slid along his thigh, then back down to his hole. Peter’s breath hitched when he felt Wade press into him. His legs fell apart as his hands abandoned them in favor of clutching the sheets. The head of the alpha’s cock pressed inside and Peter couldn’t find it in himself to care that he was still sensitive from his first release. 

That’s when Wade pulled back out with a grunt. Peter whined in protest but the alpha pressed a loving hand to his cheek in apology.

“Sorry, Petey. I know you want it, but it’d hurt my feelings if you fell asleep when I was trying to fuck your brains out.” 

Peter groaned in annoyance as he grabbed the discarded comforter and used it to wipe the drying mess on his stomach. “Why even tease me then?” He grumbled. His euphoria was replaced with nothing but sleep deprived pissiness. Wade’s grinning face only served to annoy him more. So much so that he nearly pushed him away when he tackled him into the sheets with a truly Wade bear hug. Nearly.

“Aw, sorry, grumpy bear! I just wanted to have you store some of my love juice inside you so you’ll have to deal with that later~” the alpha said it so matter-a-factly that it got a snort of amusement out of Peter despite his souring mood. The younger wiggled a little, testing how much room he had tucked halfway under the bulking frame above him. He was happy to find Wade’s hands were free of the tangle of limbs and had traveled up to bury themselves in his hair, tugging at his mask/sex mused hair just the right amount to have him melting like butter.

“Thanks for that.” He snarked, even as his eyes fluttered shut. He felt the press of Wade’s lips to his in a chest kiss and with it came the dragging pull of sleep finally get a solid hold of him.

The last thing he heard was Wade’s voice, a mere whisper against his cheek, “Gotta punish you for lying somehow, right?” Then Peter was out, the rhythmic tune their heartbeats together like a lullaby that pulled him off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still actively working on writing this story so please be patient. The chapters are also going to be a bit longer than the first story. I would love to read your thoughts on the story so far!


End file.
